Please
by BADExxxxxFOREVER
Summary: Jade's hiding something from her friends, her family is trapped in a house with an abusive husband and Father. will she be able to save them before something bad happens? rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Please chapter 1

Jade shuffled along the snow covered icy cold pavement, with no shoes, no jacket, just a three quarter length T-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. Her face stained with tears. She had just been kicked out of her house. Her dad was fighting with her mom about her being a disrespectful immature child with no talent. Her dad was an abusive horrible man who did not disserve the life he had. He didn't just beat jade though. He beat jade's younger brother and sister as well. All three of them were stuck in that house with HIM! She was too afraid to tell the police, or anyone else for that matter. But her family issues weren't the only thing she was crying about, it was her break up with Beck too.

Her right leg started to go numb so she transferred all of her weight onto her left. Her feet were turning blue and she couldn't feel them.  
She could hear a car horn not far behind her. She twisted her head around to see who it was. She recognised the car but she was too cold to think of who it could be. Her left leg gave way and she collapsed and banged her head on the concrete. She could barely keep her eyes open but she was conscious enough to see the person get out of the car and run to her. That person was Beck Oliver her ex-boyfriend.

Beck POV:

I was in my car on my way back from dropping my Mom and Dad off at the airport. They're going to Canada to visit my older brother Caleb. Caleb was the one who introduced me to Jade 5 years ago and when he found out we broke up he told me that I had made the biggest mistake of my life.

I turn a sharp corner and something falls out of the cabinet and onto the floor. I reach down and pick it up. It was a picture of jade at our prom. I stare at the picture for a minute before sighing and placing it carefully inside the frame in my wallet. My head shoots straight up when I realise I haven't looked at the road for a long time. Luckily I was still going in the right direction and there were no cars around to see my wonky driving.

I start to slow down when I notice a skinny girl dressed in black struggling to walk along the pavement. It's freezing cold outside and she isn't even wearing any shoes! She had craven black hair with blue and green highlights. My eyes widen when I realise who it is.  
I beep my car horn and she twists her head round and for a few seconds our eyes meet. Her left leg starts to wobble and she soon collapses.

I rip my seat belt off and burst open the car door and run to her. Her porcelain white skin is covered in blood from where she banged her head.

"Jade what happened are you OK?" a tear slides down her cheek as she nods her head. Her fingers start twitching and she drags her hand up to her forehead to touch her wound. When she sees her hand is covered in blood she starts shaking even more.

"Come on I'm taking you back to my RV." I gently lift her off the ground and hold her bridal style. She's so cold it's like holding a block of ice.

"No beck, Leave me here I'm not you're girlfriend anymore, you don't have to care about me." Another tear rolls down her cheek but I whip it away.

"Jade you may not me my girlfriend anymore but I still care about you and whether you like it or not I am taking you back to my RV because if I leave you here you will freeze to death."

She stares at her blood covered hand and nods again "OK."

I take her back to my car and place her in the passenger seat. I then take my jacket off and give it to her. I start the engine and turn on the heating. Jade curls up in a ball facing me and closes her eyes.

My brother was right I did make the biggest mistake of my life.

**Hope you guys enjoyed I will try to make the other chapters longer but I just couldn't think of anything else to write. Please review so I can update! Xxxxxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you sooooo much everyone for reviewing. This chapter is really short but I hope you like it! Xxxxxx**

Please Chapter 2

It took beck half an hour to drive to his RV through the snow. He didn't want to wake Jade up so he carried her into his RV and placed her in his bed. He went to his cupboard and pulled out some blankets. He then tucked her in, kissed her forehead and left her to sleep for a few hours.

* * *

Jade POV:

"Mom, mom where are you." I cry. I can hear screaming in the background. I can see my dad at the end of the hall hitting my little sister Rosie. I open my mouth to call for help but nothing comes out.  
He keeps yelling at her and hitting her and I can't do anything. I can't move. I can't speak. I'm just standing there frozen watching my 6 year old sister get beaten by her own father.

My Mom runs into the room with my 2 year old brother in her arms. She puts him on the floor and tries to push my dad away but it didn't work. He started hitting her instead.  
My eyes are over flowing with tears and I manage to let out a loud scream. I suddenly feel someone grip my shoulders and shake me vigorously.

"JADE WAKE UP!" My eyes shoot open and I see Beck. I realise it was just a dream but I'm still crying. I have witnessed that happen before and it kills me to see it again.

"It was just a dream. It's Ok." Beck says pulling me into a hug. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
I shake my head and hug him even tighter hoping it would make the pain go away. He smells so good, like coffee mixed with doughnuts! I instantly remember all the times him and I went to the air bucks café every morning before school.

"Beck."

"Yeah."

"I want some coffee!" He laughs and passes me a readymade cup of coffee. I don't care about it being boiling hot I just guzzle it all down like there's no tomorrow.

"So do you want to tell me why you where outside in the freezing cold."  
I knew this was coming. I really don't want to tell anyone about my dad. Even when me and beck were dating I didn't tell him anything about my family issues.

"I just wanted to go for a walk, I needed some fresh air." I reply trying to hide my lying face, but it's too late, he has already seen it.  
He rolls his eyes at me and sighs.

"Jade why do you always lie to me?"

"Beck I'm not..." I was cut off by him

"Jade please for once just tell me the truth. If it's something to do with your family then I understand you not wanting to tell me but I can help. Please, you can trust me."

Right now I feel like he is my boyfriend again and I think I can trust him.

"Okay." I sigh "My dad kicked me out of the house."

"Why didn't you call me or cat we could have picked you up?"

"Cat's on a date with Robbie and I didn't want to bother you." I say sitting up straight and crossing my legs.

"Jade don't say that you know I wouldn't mind picking you up."  
I just bow my head and rub my still freezing cold arm.

"Why did your dad kick you out?"

"It's a long story. Can you help me." I lift my head up so I am facing him.

"Yeah what do you need?"

"I need you to help me get my family out of the house!"

* * *

**I Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there is lots more to come so if you liked it then please review! Xxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Please chapter 3

Beck POV:

"Why do you need to get your family out of the house?" I ask giving her a confused look

Her face turns from calm to scared.  
"Jade Tell me what's going on. Please you can trust me." I look her in the eye and see a single tear fall down her silky cheek. "Come here." I say comfortingly pulling her into my chest. I stroke her hair while she sobs. After a while she pulls away.

"Beck promise me you won't tell anyone about what I am about to tell you."

"I promise."

"Well a little over a year ago my dad got into a habit of …. Beating me." she says sadly.

My eyes widen in shock, I was not expecting to hear anything like that. I take a deep breath and tell her to continue.

"He used to just yell at me a lot. But it got more and more frequent and it soon turned from mental to physical. He didn't just hit me; he hit my mom, Jordon and Rosie. But I was by far the worst." More and more tears stream down her face.  
"I was the tough one in the family, I always reassured them that one day we will be free of him. I always protected them and took their beating, and now that I'm not there … I just don't know what I'm going to do."

I kiss her cheek and she flings her arms around by neck and sobs into my shoulder.  
She soon falls asleep in my arms so I lay her down next to me and watch her sleep.  
I have waited so long to be able to hold her and be able to hug her again.

I just can't believe her dad beats her. I mean I always knew he was judgemental and volatile but I would have never thought he would go as far as to hurt his 2 year old son.  
I allow myself to fall asleep in jade's embrace knowing that she is safe and that she will always be safe as long as I am with her.

* * *

Jade's POV:

I wake up later that day wrapped in becks comforting arms. My face was sticky from the previous tears.  
I run my fingers through beck's soft fluffy American hair that I have always loved so much. He looks so cute when he is sleeping.  
I give him a soft kiss on the lips and whisper in his ear "I love you beck." I entwine my fingers with his and just watch him sleep for another half an hour before his chocolate brown eyes flutter open.

"Hi." He says groggily pushing back the hair covering his face. "So are you hungry?"

My attention turns to my now growling stomach. "Yeah I'm starving here!"  
He chuckles a little and then says "Come on, let's go get some food."  
I nod eagerly and grab my bag from the bottom of the bed. I stand by the door watching Beck as he slips his wallet into his jean pocket.

"You ready?" I ask

"One sec." He goes into his closet and pulls out one of his hoodies.

"Here wear this you still don't have a jacket."

"Are you sure?"

He nods and hands it to me. I gratefully accept it and put it on over my shirt.

"Thanks Beck."

He smiles and takes my hand in his while we stroll along a strip of restaurants looking for a place to eat. We end up going to Pizza Express!

"Beck what do you think I should do about my dad?" I say chowing on a piece of crust

"If you want my honest opinion then I think you need to call the police."

"Beck I can't if I call the police my dad WILL kill me."

"Not if he is in jail, where he is supposed to be."

"Beck you don't know my dad, he will find a way to persuade them that he had nothing to do with it, and he will make the rest of my family go along with it."

"So what do you suppose we do?" he asks in a calm tone

"I don't know." I say disappointingly

"Well whatever you come up with I will help you. Just promise me you won't do anything reckless like try do fight him off on your own."

"I Promise." I say squeezing his hand.

* * *

**Just in case you are wondering, Jordon is Jade's baby brother.  
Please Review! Xxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Please chapter 4 

It was Monday morning and Beck was driving Jade to school. The car was mostly filled with silence, that is until Jade's phone started ringing.  
"Who is it?" Beck asks, not taking his eyes off the road

"Cat, let me see what she wants."

"Hey Cat."

"Jadey where have you been I rang you like 100 times!" cat screamed down the phone

"I was at Beck's for the weekend; I didn't get any missed calls from you."

"But you and Beck aren't dating anymore and I rang you on your home phone and your dad picked up and….." Cat was cut off by Jade

"WAIT, Cat what did my dad say to you?"

"He said you didn't live with him anymore and he didn't know where you were."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Yeah he said that you are not allowed to attend Hollywood Arts anymore." Cat sounded like she was about to burst into tears.

"Cat are you crying?"

"Yeah." She sniffles "you're not coming to school anymore."

"Yes I am. Look I'll explain everything when we get to school, were almost there."

"KK, Bye." She said sounding happier

* * *

Jade POV:

Beck had to talk to Sikowitz quickly about a play while I got some books out of my locker.  
When I opened the door to my first class I was welcomed by a small perky redhead. My best friend Cat Valentine raced to the door when she saw me arrive. She grabbed my hand and ushered me to sit down on the empty seat next to her.

"OK Jade explain!" she shouted so loud that everyone's head turned to look at her

"CAT BE QUIET!" I say through gritted teeth

"Sorry." She says clutching her stuffed giraffe

I have decided not to tell Cat the whole truth, as sweet as she is, she just can't keep her mouth shut!

"The reason my dad said I wasn't living with him anymore was because we had a really big fight and Jordon and Rosie were stressing me out so I couldn't concentrate. I just left for a few days to clear my head. Beck asked me if I wanted to stay in his RV until I'm ready to see my dad again."

Ok so instead of not telling her the whole truth I told her a complete lie!

"Well then why did your dad say you weren't allowed to come to Hollywood Arts anymore?"

"I don't know I guess he was just mad that I left. Anyway, nothing to worry about because I am NOT leaving Hollywood Arts!"

"Yay!" Cat flung her arms around me and squeezed me tight. Usually I would push her off but right now I need a friend.

"Hey jade why don't you stay at my house tonight and all three of us can have a sleepover!"

"Sounds good but who's the third person?"

"Oh it's Mr Giraffe!"

"Oh my God you're so screwed up!"

Cat started laughing and would not stop until beck walked in. "Becky!" She flung herself into his arms nearly knocking him onto the floor.

"Wow Hi Cat!"

"HI!" she giggles "Me and Jade and Mr Giraffe are having a sleepover at my house tonight."

"So you're not staying in my RV tonight." He turns his attention off Cat and onto me

"No I thought I'd give you a little break."

"Ok, well call me if you need anything."

Me and cat buy some popcorn and hot cocoa from the shop and make our way up her drive way and to her front porch.  
I realise that her Mom's Car isn't in drive way "Cat where are you parents?"

"There in Vegas for a couple of days so we will be on our own."

"Cool!"

* * *

Cat lends me some PINK PJ shorts and a PINK t-shirt!

I convince Cat to watch The Scissoring with me so she sets it up in the DVD player while I get the popcorn and hot cocoa.

"I'm so glad no one can see me like this!" I say pointing to my outfit

"Why you look so pretty."

"I look like Cotton Candy!" Cat starts Laughing again. I put my hand around her mouth to shut her up

"Cat just press play."

"Kk."

Half way through the film the doorbell rings

"You expecting someone?" I pause the Movie and turn the light on

"No, Jade I'm scared."

"You're always scared! Come on I'll answer the door with you."

She nods and takes my hand and we make our way to the door. I reach my hand out and grasp the door handle.  
My blood curdles when my eyes fall upon the monster in front of me

"DAD!"

* * *

**Hi guys sorry I won't be able to update for the next few weeks because I am off to sunny Spain! But I will try my best to update as soon as I get back. Anyway Please Review it would really make my day! Xxxxx **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! I had a great time in Spain but I really missed my laptop. Anyway here is chapter 5 and I hope you like it. :D xxx**

* * *

Please chapter 5

Jade: POV

"DAD!" My Father is looking at me like I'm a meal! He doesn't speak he just stares at us.  
I push Cat behind me in order to protect her. Every time I try to move backwards he would take another step forwards. Cat and I were wedged into a corner terrified.  
My Dad grasps my wrist firmly and digs his nails in. still he doesn't say a word.

I nuzzle my Face in Cat's vibrant red hair trying to ignore the pain.  
"Cat call one of the guys." She looks up at me even more scarred and confused. Wait Andre, Tori and Robbie don't know about my dad so Cat can't call them. There is only one other person who knows.  
"Wait, call Beck. Trust me." She nods and I let her go.

My Dad reaches his hand out to stop her but I slap it away "Don't you dare touch her!" He scowls and lifts his free hand up towards my face and brings it down hard on my cheek.

"You will regret that Jadelyn West!" he picks me up and literally throws me at the wall! By the time I attempt to stand up he grips his hand around my neck and pulls me up of the floor. I don't know how much more I can take. I don't have any strength left to fight back.

_'Please Hurry Beck.'_

* * *

Cat: POV

I Run. I run as fast as I can to my room and grab my phone. I punch in Beck's number and wait for him to pick up.

"What Cat why are you calling me it's 2 in the morning." He answers tiredly.

"Jade's dad is here." I hear a high pitched scream and I know it came from Jade "Please Beck hurry he's Hurting her!"

I hear him swallow hard before answering.  
"Stay were you are I'll be there as fast as I can."

* * *

Beck: POV

I hang up, grab my keys and start up my car. I'm so lost in thought that I don't realise I'm already at cat's house. The front door is open so I quietly slip inside and I saw my ex-girlfriend who I'm still in love with being strangled by her father.

I need to get him off her but how? He looks so much stronger than me. I scan the dark room and come across a glass bottle on the table next to me. I clutch it tightly in my hand and whack him on the head with it sending him to the ground unconscious.

Cat comes running down the stairs and flings herself at Jade who is currently gasping for air.  
"Jadey I was so worried about you are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Cat."

Jade looks up at me with a thankful expression and does something I least expected, she hugged me.

* * *

**Short chapter but I hope you liked it. Please R****eview. **** :P xxx **


	6. Chapter 6

Please chapter 6

Jade's entire body ached, however being in becks arms she felt the pain slowly extinguish.

"Come on Jade we need to get you to the hospital." Beck takes her hand and heads towards the door.

"No Beck, no way I am not going to the hospital you know I hate them." She crosses her arms and glares at him.

"Jade if I didn't get here when I did then you could, no you would be dead right now. You may say you're okay but I have known you long enough to know you're not. Please just let me take you to the hospital." There's a few seconds of silence before she answers.

"I'd rather slam my tongue in a car door!"  
Beck was not going to take no for an answer so he picked her up bridal style and held onto her arms and legs firmly so she wouldn't try to hit him.

"Beck what are you doing?"

"I'm not listening to you." He firmly states

"Wait what about Jadey's dad?" Cat yells

"He'll wake up soon and find his own way home." Jade explains bitterly.

"Kay kay!" Cat opens the passenger seat door and helps Beck put Jade in.

* * *

**(At the hospital)**

Cat and Beck were sat outside jade's hospital room waiting for the nurse to come out and give them news. It was 5am and Cat had fallen asleep on Beck's shoulder.

Beck was exhausted but he wouldn't allow himself to sleep, he may not have looked it but he was in fact very worried about Jade.

"Are you her boyfriend?" Beck hesitantly raised his head and looked up at the nurse who just walked out of Jade's room.

"Not anymore." He says sadly. "Is she okay?"

"She has sprained her wrist and she has several cuts and bruises but nothing too severe. When I asked her how she got hurt she said she fell down a flight of stairs, can you confirm this?"

* * *

Beck POV:

"When I asked her how she got hurt she said she fell down a flight of the stairs, can you confirm this?"

I wish I could tell her truth and get Jade's dad arrested but I know Jade would hate me forever if I do. I love her more than anything and I want her to be my girlfriend again, but knowing jade that won't happen if I tell the truth.

"Yeah I was there when it happened."

The nurse stared at me for a minute and then nodded. "Okay. You and your friend can go in and see her if you want."

I nod and start to wake cat up. She stops snoring and opens her eyes sleepily,  
"Whatty." I smile and help her get up.

"Come on we're gonna go see Jade."

"Yay!" she opens the door and runs inside. I was about to follow her when someone held me back.  
It was the nurse.

"You still love Jade don't you?"  
I sigh and run my hand through my hair.

"Yeah, I love her a lot." She puts her hand on my shoulder and gives me a friendly smile.

"Well from the way Jade talked about you it sounds like she's still in love with you too. I think you should talk to her. " She smiles again before walking away.

Maybe Jade and I should have a talk; I need to know if she feels the same way as I do.

No one's POV:

Beck Walks in to find a bruised and bloodied jade sitting up on the bed talking to Cat.  
Jade was still mad at Beck so she tried not to make eye contact with him.

He takes a seat next to Cat and tries to get Jade to talk.  
"You feeling okay?" she puts on a straight face and pretends to be fascinated with the bed sheets.

"Look, I know you're mad at me for forcing you to come here and you have every right to be. I'm sorry I just wanted to make sure you were okay because I –  
Jade's head shot up and both her and Cat starred at Beck anticipating what he was about to say.

Love you."

* * *

**Hi I really like this chapter and I hope you did 2. Review and I will love you forever! :D Xxxxxx **


	7. Chapter 7

Please chapter 7

I Love you. The three words Jade West never thought she'd hear anyone ever tell her again. Who knew those three words could cause so many memories of her and Beck to come flooding back into her mind, memories of them breaking up then making up, and the way it felt to always have someone there for you, to kiss you goodnight.  
She missed them, even the pathetic little fights they had. She missed it all.  
At that moment she swore she never wanted anything more than to be able to run into his arms and tell him she loved him too and that everything was going to be ok. But it wasn't, because life is not a fairy tale were you live happily ever after, and when you finally think you have found love, it gets ripped away.  
Jade had already experienced that once, and she didn't want to experience it again.  
She blinked away her tears and put on a brave face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'll be waiting in the car." Beck explains, sounding a little disappointed.  
As soon as the door clicked shut Cat marched up to jade with her arms crossed and an angry expression spread across her face.

"I can't believe you did that Jadey!"  
Jade was surprised by her sudden outburst; Cat hardly ever gets angry, especially at Jade.

"What did I do?"

"He told you he loved you and you just sat there not saying anything. That was probably your last chance at getting back together with him and you blew it."

"Cat how do you know I wanted to get back together with him?"

"Because like a few weeks ago when there were rumours going around that Beck had a new girlfriend you tried to act like you didn't care but I knew you did, and after you found out about it I followed you to the janitors' closet and saw you crying. Jadey just admit it, you still love him."

After a long silence jade finally gave in.

"Ok, I still love him."

"Ha I knew it!"

"CAT! Help me I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Well Jade, there is only one thing you can do."

"What?"

"Get back together with Beck!" she says excitedly.  
Jade reaches behind her, grabs a pillow and throws it at Cat making her fall off the bed.

"OWW, I think I broke my tail bone!"

"you're what?"

"My tail bone, you know cuz we used to be monkeys, my brother told me."

"Ok less talking about tail bones, more talking about me and my problems."

"Oh, sorry."

"What do you think I should do?"

"I already told you. Jade you're not going to be able to forget about your feelings, I know that's what you want to do but I really don't think you can after nearly 3 years. "

Jade thought about what her friend said and for once she was right.

"I just don't wanna get hurt anymore."

"Well the reason you broke up was because of the fighting right?"

"Yeah."

"So if you stop the fighting and act like a normal girlfriend should, you won't get hurt. Trust me; he won't let you go again. Go tell him you love him before you lose him."

Jade had her face in her hands trying desperately not to cry, but one tear escaped.

* * *

Jade's POV:

Cat's right, we broke up because we fought too much. If I had stopped disagreeing with him then maybe we would still be together. After all we've been through so much and I still can't wrap my head around the fact that we broke up. He is my life and I need him.  
I roughly wipe away my tears with the sleeve of my shirt and stand up.

"Screw it! I'm gonna go tell him I love him." I grab my leather jacket and run out the door and down the corridor.

I can hear Cat yelling "YEEEEESSS I DID IT!" And I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**I honestly don't know why I talked about tail bones in this chap, I fractured mine once and it was not the good kind of pain! Anyway please give me some feedback and I will update as soon as I can.**

**Also I just wanted to ask if I should change the rating to T for violence please tell me what you think in a review or you can PM me, I don't mind. :p **


	8. Chapter 8

Please chapter 8 

I run down the hospital halls with a genuine smile plastered on my face. This is it. Beck and I are finally getting back together. 7 months apart was killing me!

When I see Beck's car come into view I slow down and try to control my breathing. Once it's back to normal I nervously correct my hair like I always do before opening the car door and sitting in the passenger seat.  
Beck moves from his current position of having his head resting on the steering wheel with his arms wrapped tightly around it, to a straight seating position. He looks at me, eyes full of sorrow and regret.

"Jade I really am sorry, I shouldn't have said that I just-. " I cut him off with a soft passionate kiss. I felt old flames rekindle.

"It's okay, I love you too." I smile at him and he smiles back before pulling me into his chest for a warm, loving cuddle which I gratefully return. I nuzzle my face into his shirt. God he smells so good! He strokes my hair and presses a kiss to my temple.  
The steady beat of his heart is so peaceful and relaxing, I feel like falling asleep.

I was so wrapped up in our little world that I hadn't even noticed that Cat was here. She was in the back seat staring at us, grinning from ear to ear.  
I was waiting for here to scream because she….. Oh there she goes.

"Ahhhhhhh Beck and Jadey are back together! I'm so happy! It's strawbecky and lemonjade again!" Cat screams as she gives us both hugs.

"Cat, colour the pretty bird" I say, giving her a colouring book out of my purse that I always have with me just in case she's either being annoying or screaming.

"Yay crayons!" She giggles and then glues her eyes to the page.

"It's getting kinda late; I think we should take Cat home." I pull away from Beck so that he can start up the engine but I keep a firm hold on his hand.

"Beck I don't really want Cat to go back to her house tonight, you know, just in case my dad's still there."

"Okay." He looks into his windscreen mirror to look at Cat. "Cat, do you want to stay with me and Jade tonight?"  
She stops colouring, looks up and nods happily, her red velvet hair bouncing everywhere. "Yes please, if that's okay with you?"

"Sure it is kitty Cat!" Beck reply's sweetly. "Come on lets go home."

Beck unlocks the door to his RV, turns the lights on and goes to get something out of the bathroom. Cat collapses on to the carpet and sighs tiredly and I just dive head first on top of Beck's bed, careful not to squish my bad hand. I left the hospital before the nurse could give be a bandage. Whoops!

It's about 11pm now and it feels like I haven't slept for days.

"I'm so tired." I say, my voice muffled.  
I sit up and look at Cat who's fast asleep with her butt sticking up in the air like a baby.  
I kick off my shoes and get under the cosy covers, only then do I realise how cold I am.

Beck comes out of the bathroom with a bandage in his hand. He sits on the bed and gently lifts up my wrist to put the bandage on.

"Jade your hands are freezing." He whispers.

"My whole body is freezing, it's November and I'm in shorts and a t-shirt!" He gets under the covers and wraps his arms around me, making me feel safe and warm.

"Better?" he asks, kissing my cheek.

"Much." I smile and close my eyes.

**6:30am**

_Beep._

My phone vibrates in my shorts pocket; I must have forgotten to take it out last night.  
I untangle myself from Becks arms trying not to wake him up.

I pull out my pear shaped phone and check my messages. _1 message from mom. _I haven't herd from her in days.

**To Jade  
from Mom**

**Jade your father's home and he's furious, please HELP!**

Oh god. I knew this would happen. I glance around the room. Cat and Beck are asleep. This is my chance to save my family. It's a huge risk, but I have to take it. I bend down and kiss Beck on the cheek and whisper in his ear "I'm sorry; I have to do this alone. I love you." I kiss his cheek one last time before texting my mom back.

**To Mom  
from Jade**

**I'm on my way.**

* * *

**Sooooo what do you think? Please tell me! I really want to hit 40 reviews on this story and if it's possible 50 before the next update. Also if you do review then I will try my best to give you a preview of the next chapter. So do you think you all can give me 15 reviews? Please Please review! I will love you forever! :D xxxxxx **


	9. Chapter 9

Please chapter 9

**I know it's been soooo long since I updated but I was experiencing some MAJOR writers block but this amazing person gave me 7 reviews and inspired me to push past my dilemma, and that person is RAIKIM4everlover! Thankyou! **

I took Beck's car since I didn't have any other transport at this time of night. I am currently speeding and ignoring every red light in sight.  
'_God knows what he is doing to them right now!' _I shake my head, all the while silently pleading for their safety.

I briefly cock my head to the side and look up in my rear view mirror at myself. My face is red and blotchy caused by a mix of crying, anger and nausea, I feel sick and I'm scared out of my mind.

I know what my dad will do to me when I get home; I have prepared for the worst, I only wish I had more time to say goodbye.

The only sound audible is the tyres of Beck's Volvo c30 rolling against the road and the small patting of raindrops on the windshield. The sound is calm and relaxing in a weird kind of way. My concentration on the road is so intense that when the loud ringing of my phone floods my eardrums I almost jump out of my seat in fright.

I answer without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello, however you are I really don't have time for this-"

"Jade, it's me." I'd know that voice anywhere. It was Beck.

* * *

Beck POV:

"Beck, wake up" Ugh what's Cat doing up so early?

"What, Cat?" I ask opening my eyes a tiny bit to adjust to the light. Something instantly feels different to when I went to sleep the night before. I look down and realize Jade's gone.

"Cat, where's Jade?" my eyes fully open and I look up at Cat's face, concern is written across every one of her petite features.

"I don't know, I got up early because I got thirsty and I was going to ask Jade if she had a drink and she wasn't there, I looked everywhere Beck, she's not here," comes her worried reply.

'_Where could she have gone? She was fine last night, she went straight to sleep and I didn't hear her get up at all,' _I start to panic. I throw back the bed sheets and push myself off of my small RV bed, still fully clothed in the outfit I wore yesterday and grab my phone off of the floor beside me.

"I hope Jade's ok," Cat whimpers. I pull her into a friendly hug and pat her back soothingly.

"She'll be fine Cat. I'm_ going_ to find out where she is and when I do I want you to call Robbie and ask him to pick you up, I don't want you here on your own just in case something bad happens." Cat nods understandingly. Jade will be ok, won't she, I mean she's Jade West; she's strong, right?

I let Cat go and dial Jade's number, she thankfully answers after a few seconds, just hearing her bitter tone was enough to let almost all my worries bubble away.

"Hello, however you are I really don't have time for this-"

"Jade, it's me."

* * *

Jade POV:

I was hoping this wouldn't happen, but I guess deep down I knew I would.

"Jade, are you ok, where are you?" No, I don't want to tell him because Then He'll be mad that I broke my promise.

"I'm fine I was just stressed so I took your car and went for a drive to calm myself down." I don't know why I even bothered lying, he always knows whether I'm telling the truth or not.

"Don't lie to me."

"Beck, please don't make me tell you. Just believe me when I say I'm doing the right thing, for once," I say in a soft, almost pleading voice.

"No jade, don't even try that on me, I have a right to know where my girlfriend is and if she is ok, I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me."

That's it, I'm going to have to tell him and just hope I get to my house before he does.

I take a deep breath "please don't be mad at me," I take another deep breath "I'm on my way to my house; I'm only a few blocks away from it."

There's a small pause and the only sound that can be heard from the other end of the phone is Beck's heavy breathing until finally he responds.

"I'm calling 911," WHAT no he can't!

"NO BECK DON-"It's too late he's already hung up. I toss my phone onto the passenger seat in defeat. I'm just going to have to do this a lot faster than I thought.

I park my car on the side of the road and as quietly as I can, run round the side of my house. Luckily the back door is unlocked so I sneak into the empty kitchen that I haven't seen in what feels like years.

I can hear Rosie and Jordon crying and my Dad shouting. It sounds like its coming from the lounge.

I tiptoe towards the lounge; every step I take their cry's become louder and more painful to listen to. Once outside the lounge I peak my head round the corner of the open door and what I saw was a sight I defiantly wasn't expecting to see.

Rosie and Jordon were on the floor crying while my mom was being held up by my dad, he had a knife in his hand but it didn't look like he wanted to hurt my mom with it, I think he just wanted to get information out of her, But she wouldn't say anything.

He threw her on floor. "Tell me where she is god dam it!"

"I'm right here." I don't care if he kills me anymore, as long as I get to him first.

He turns around in shock "Finally come to your senses huh Jadelyn?"

"Shut up dad!" I swear if looks could kill, then he would be far past dead.

I walk closer, fully aware of the knife in his hands and punch him right in the face, causing him to stumble back and wipe some blood off his nose. He then straightens up and looks me in the eyes as if sending me a silent message and the one I'm reading from him defiantly says 'I'm going to kill you.' He tightens his grip on the handle of the knife and if my mom hadn't pushed us apart than he would have killed me there and then.

"Jim, put the knife down. You don't want to do this." I love you mom, and Rosie and Jordon.

"Yes I do she ruined my life, she made me like this." He gets closer and closer.

"Jim please put the knife down." she cry's

"No Sarah deserves this." He grabs my shoulder firmly and pushes the knife into my stomach.

I collapse to the ground screaming, praying the cops get here soon and arrest him now that I can't do anything.

I start getting tired, really tired. There's already pool of blood forming next to me.

The last things I see is my dad running out the back door and police flooding in followed by paramedics and a boy. BECK!

Then everything goes black.

**Ok I made this extra-long for you guys cuz I feel bad that I left the wait so long, but I hope you liked it and please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

Please chapter 10

Cat POV:

I did as Beck said, I called Robbie and now I'm waiting for him to show up. I sat on the steps outside Beck's RV, pulling my sweater over my shoulders tightly for warmth, one hand clutching at the pink buttons desperate to keep out the cold, while the other hand is balled into a fist and resting beneath my chin. I want to know were Jade is, Beck left without telling me where he was going or where she was. I'm really scarred and I don't want anything bad to happen to her, she's my best friend and she's like a sister to me.

My eyelids are heavy from lack of sleep, I woke up super early this morning and barely slept the night before yesterday and I'm so tired. But I don't want to sleep; I want to find out what's happened to my best friend first.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of a car door shutting loudly, the noise made me jump and look up at the cause of it, it was Robbie. He was standing outside his new car, I'm glad he got rid of his car of the future; I could never pedal it properly.

"Hey Cutie, what're you doing out here in the cold?" he asks, walking towards me and crouching down to my level and resting his hands on my knees.

"I was waiting for you to come and pick me up," I shrugged, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well yeah, but couldn't you have waited inside where it's warm?"

"I guess I could have but it doesn't matter now anyway," I say glumly.

"Hey, why aren't you being a happy Cat?" He asks while smiling.

"I don't want to be a happy Cat I just want Jadey,"

He rubs my knee soothingly "I know you do, but why don't we go back to my place and make some Red Velvet Cupcakes, and I'm sure by this afternoon, Jade will be back here cutting things up with her scissors and threatening every girl who even glances Beck's way," I giggle, that defiantly sounds like Jade.

"Ok, thanks Robbie," I say, standing up and taking his hand.

"Any time Kitty-Cat," I smile and we both make our way to the car.

* * *

_(At Jade's house)_

The police split up, 3 officers ran back out the front door while the other 4 went out the back to look for Jade's dad.

Jade's mom was sitting on the floor in shock with Rosie and Jordon clutched under each one of her arms. Obviously they were too young to fully understand what had happened, but somehow they both knew that their big sister, the girl that protected them their whole life, was hurt badly.

Beck dropped to his knees when he saw the limp, lifeless body of his girlfriend before him. He didn't quite understand why there was so much blood or were it was coming from, that is until he notices the unmistakable kitchen knife wedged in her stomach.

"Jade," Beck breathed. He reached out his hand and placed it gently on her cheek for a few seconds before moving it to support the back of her neck, his other hand instantly slides underneath her and he pulls her onto his lap. His eyes well up with tears.

Beck noticed the slight rise and fall of her chest, which calms him a little, but only a little.

To Beck, from this point on everything around him is a blur, It's just him and Jade, a very pale and fragile Jade.

"Jade please, I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again," He whispers into the crook of her neck, tears now spewing from his eyes.

After a few seconds there was a tap on Beck's shoulder. He looked up to see a paramedic; it was a woman who seemed to be in her 30's. She had long chestnut brown hair tied up into a ponytail. Just behind her another 3 paramedics wheeled in a gurney.

"I'm sorry son, but I'm going to have to ask you to let her go so we can get her in the ambulance." the lady says kindly. Beck nods, but not before giving Jade a soft kiss on her forehead.

In no time, the paramedics wheel Jade into the ambulance. Beck snaps out of his state of shock and rushes over to the ambulance and asks if he can ride in it with them.

"How are you related to her?" a middle aged man asks.

"I'm her boyfriend,"

The man exchanged looks with the brown haired paramedic that talked to Beck only a few seconds ago before turning his attention back to the desperate boy in front of him.

"Ok, get in," Beck nods and without hesitation Jumps into ambulance and sits on a seat next to Jade.

Throughout the whole ride, there was only one question Beck was asking himself. _"Will she survive?"_

**Soooo what do you think is gonna happen to Jade? Will she pull through? Please review. **


End file.
